


Ranboo Hatches from the Enderdragon's Egg and is adopted by Sapnap.

by ApplesAmIRightChat



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Enderdragon's egg, M/M, Multi, Other, Ranboo can't teleport, Ranboo hatched from an egg, Sapnap Adopts Ranboo, not wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesAmIRightChat/pseuds/ApplesAmIRightChat
Summary: Ranboo is hatched from the Enderdragon's egg- Dream XD is acting a little SUS.COMPLETE credits too: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463643 and their work inspired me to write this!
Relationships: Ranboo/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Ranboo Hatches from the Enderdragon's Egg and is adopted by Sapnap.

Complete credit's to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463643

\--

The Dream Team went to the nether to defeat the Enderdragon, finally. Their sword hammered and arrows were shot and explosions were heard. While Dream, George, and Sapnap distracted the Dragon, Badboyhalo snatched the egg from the next it was laid on.

This Egg... Was warm. It was fertilized. Something living was inside of it. Badboyhalo put the egg inside his backpack. The crackling of the defeated Enderdragon was heard, and the four jumped through the portal back home.

They landed on the ground on the surface world again, and they started to walk back to their houses, before a crack came from BBH's backpack. "Do you have something inside of there...?" Dream asked. "Noooooooooo..." BBH said. Sapnap snatched the backpack from BBH. "Give me the backpack back, Sapnap!" BBH exclaimed, "There's something in here you don't want us to see!" Sapnap said, opening the bag. Sapnap let out a gasp.

Sapnap dropped the back and took out a sword. "STOP IT!" BBH said, in his demonic voice. Sapnap stopped, by instinct. BBH grabbed the backpack. The backpack shook, and more cracking was heard. BBH took the egg out of the bag and set it onto the ground. Dream and George gasped, "I thought I said not to bring anything home from the end!" Dream said sternly to BBH. "Yeah- but sti-" BBH was cut off by two horns cracked from the egg. Everyone looked at the egg. The same two horns rammed through the shells of the egg again, and again, and again, until the whole top half of the egg was off, and there was just a small child- the size of a 9 month old, was sitting there. It rubbed it's eyes and let out distorted words. Badboyhalo pulled out a towel from his bag, and wrapped it around the child, as he got out some water.

Everyone else was still surprised, as BBH was washing off the child. The child was black and white- horizontally split in half. The kid had a white horn on his black side, and a black horn on his white side- along with horizontally split hair to match the body. BBH dried off the kid and wrapped a shirt around the kid. "What. The. FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dream and Sapnap both yelled. "LANGUAGE AROUND ME AND THE KID!" BBH responded. The half Ender- kid made distorted sounds over and over, being frustrated at the strange words they said.

The kid still made the distorted Enderman sounds. "Fuck! Fuck! F-Fuck!" The child said. George went kettle mode, and BBH turned to Sapnap, frustrated. Every time the kid through the F-Bomb, BBH put his finger over the kids mouth. It worked after a few minutes. They continued to walk to their houses, confused on what to do with the kid. Dream stopped mid- way. The rest looked back at Dream, "What is it?" Sapnap asked Dream. "Since the kid is half Enderman- or at least Enderdragon, and his other half is white, but no creature in the End is pure white... What is his other half?" Dream said. They all thought. "DREAM XD! HE'S ALWAYS IN THE END! AND HE'S COMPLETELY WHITE HEAD TO TOE!" George went theorist mode. Dream looked at Dream XD who was a few yards away. Dream XD chuckled evilly. They knew it was him. Sapnap and George charged at him with swords, but Dream XD teleported away.

"Well- what do we name him?" Dream asked, glaring at the kid. "Let's name him after George's 'lost' dog! Ranboo!" Sapnap laughed, knowing what really happened to the dog. "Fine- his name is not Ranboo. Since you named it- you take care of it." BBH laughed, handing Sapnap the baby, "You COULD use more responsibility, and Diamond Block creatures don't get along with Enderman so he can't stay at my house- and George would probably forget about him in a day, and Dream... Is Dream- so YOU can take care of the baby, and I will be a Grandfather!" BBH said dramatically. "FINE!" Sapnap said, taking the baby. The rest of the Dream Team parted their ways on their way back home. Sapnap angrily entered the house, setting the kid on the floor and shutting the door. Sapnap laughed on what he named the baby, on George's dog he killed and said he ran away and got lost.

Sapnap walked to the kitchen, thinking on what to feed the Ender- child. Suddenly, Ranboo, the Ender- child crawled to Sapnap, clinging onto his leg, "Right... Clothes..." Sapnap said, thinking of putting the kid into clothes before making him food. Sapnap picked up Ranboo and took him to his room, where he reached into the closet and pulled out a huge bin of his old baby clothes. Sapnap was thankful he kept these. Sapnap opened the bin, and put Ranboo down so he could choose his own clothes.

Ranboo dug through the bin- apparently understanding Sapnap's gestures. Ranboo picked up a Batman shirt and some jeans and some weird, blue underwear. "Oh- okay, I see- a Batman kid is what you are!" Sapnap chuckled, getting the child dressed. Sapnap walked to the kitchen, letting the child mess around with his room. Sapnap just decided to make some sandwiches. Sapnap walked over to the room to give Ranboo the food. He caught Ranboo... Reading? How can he read- he can't even speak English yet!

Anyways, Sapnap handed Ranboo the sandwich, which Ranboo picked out the things he didn't want to eat. "N-No tomatoes." Ranboo eventually muffled out of his mouth. "Holy shit, you can understand and speak English?!" Sapnap said. Ranboo nodded. "Can't- speak well. Another week." Ranboo concluded. Sapnap was concerned, but his father, BBH, said that Sapnap was the same way.

\--Time skip another 2 weeks--

Over these two weeks Sapnap had him, Ranboo grew 3 times in size. Ranboo was 5'2" and spoke almost completely perfect English. Sapnap exited the front door, and Ranboo asked, "Where are you going, Sapdad?" Sapnap turned around to answer, "Don't worry, I'll be back later..." Sapnap said. Sapnap could barely handle the kid, and was on an urge of a melt down.

Ranboo decided to make himself some food. Ranboo was horrible at food- but he was hungry and was going to try today. Ranboo made some simple toast while wearing Sapnap's old shirt, which was very over sized but Ranboo was too tall for Sapnap's old, childhood clothes.

\--Time skip a few hours- about 10 PM--

Sapnap returned home, drunk. As. Ever.

Ranboo was confused on the concept of 'being drunk' or 'high' and why people did it. But, it was too late, Sapnap was drunk. Ranboo's head fuzzed out, and the last thing he remembered was being picked up by Sapnap and was put on his bed in his room. Next thing he knows he's pinned and naked.

Ranboo blacked out again. He felt pain. Pain. Hurt. STOP!

When Ranboo's head went back to normal he wished it didn't. He was being thrusted in and out of. Ranboo yelled, "STOP! PLEASE! STOP! WHAT DID I DO?!" At the pain he felt. 

This went on for a while, Ranboo would say forever- but that'd be a lie. When Sapnap was done Ranboo cried on the bed. He wanted to go away. He will go away. 'Run away. Bad. BADBOYHALO!' Ranboo thought, Badboyhalo was nice. He would go to him and stay with him. Ranboo slipped on his boxers and Sapnap's oversized shirt. Ranboo ran out the door, not wasting any time putting on shoes. Ranboo ran out, running. Not stopping.

Ranboo ran to BBH's house. Ranboo repeatedly knocked on the door until a tired BBH answered the door to a crying Ranboo. "Hey- Hey, what's the matter, Ranboo?" BBH said, letting Ranboo in and shutting the door. "Where's Sapnap?" BBH asked. "Bad. Hurt. STOP!" Ranboo said, panicking. "Hey, Hey, calm down, what happened? Did Sapnap yell at you and you got scared and run?" BBH asked. "No- Sapnap, was drunk- and he touched me and it hurt. I told him to stop but he did it harder and more and it hurt- I ran. It hurt." Ranboo cried and sobbed. BBH looked PISSED. "What... Did he do?" BBH asked again. "He touched me and it hurt!" Ranboo cried.

"Where did he touch you...?" BBH asked- trying to remain calm around the distressed child. Ranboo put his hands over his crotch. "He- He touched me. Nd' he fucked me... It hurt- I ran." Ranboo cried. BBH was too busy being mad and calming down the kid to yell "LANGUAGE!" at the F bomb. "Hey, hey, hey... How about I start you a bath..." Badboyhalo reassured Ranboo, who gave a nod in return. It sadly, wasn't illegal to fuck or rape a kid in L'manburg or Pogtopia so BBH couldn't file a report or trial a case.

BBH walked over to the bathroom, and started the bath. Ranboo walked into the bathroom. Ranboo was amazed on how pretty the bathroom was. The bathroom (excluding the walls and the door) was decorated with clear crystals and glass. Ranboo got into the tub, and BBH walked out to get Ranboo a towel and some clothes.

BBH returned and knocked on the door, "Come in!" Ranboo said, draining the tub. BBH handed Ranboo the towel and the clothes, and exited the bathroom after getting Ranboo's old clothes. BBH was disgusted at the sight of the stained clothes from the incident earlier that day.

When Ranboo was done, he exited the bathroom and walked over to BBH, which showed him the guest room where he'll be saying. "Hope you feel better, and goodnight!" BBH said to Ranboo.

BBH was going to have a 'talk' with Sapnap

BBH got his coat and shoes on, and turned into his demonic form and walked sternly to Sapnap's house. BBH walked past Dream's house, who came outside, seeing the distressed, demonic BBH. Dream hushed over to BBH, "What's wrong?" Dream asked BBH. "I need to have a damn 'talk' with Sapnap and his 'parenting'!" BBH said sternly. Dream never heard BBH curse, even if it was just 'damn' he never heard him curse before.

Dream now knew this was a serious situation.

Dream walked over and followed BBH. Dream knew this wasn't just a 'talk' with Sapnap, Dream knew Sapnap did something bad. VERY bad. 

BBH and Dream arrived at Sapnap's house. BBH through the door open, and walked over to Sapnap, who was sitting at the table in new clothes. "What are you doing here- Ba-" Sapnap started, before a harsh slap from BBH landed on his face. This slap was loud, hard, and meaningful. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Sapnap asked, putting a hand over his cheek- shocked. "Ranboo came over an told me what YOU did to HIM!" BBH yelled. Dream was confused. Sapnap chuckled. "So the little slut told you. Pathetic." Sapnap said. Dream growled at the word 'slut'. "You RAPED Ranboo and he's now traumatized for LIFE because of you and your actions!" BBH yelled "Hold the fuck on- Sapnap RAPED Ranboo? His CHILD." Dream was just as pissed as Bad.

\--

BBH returned home to Ranboo and Skeppy, who were both asleep. BBH calmed down and went back to his hybrid form, taking off his jacket and shoes. BBH walked over to his bedroom, where Skeppy laid asleep, and he laid down into the bed, and fell asleep.

The next morning, after Skeppy, BBH, and Ranboo woke up, BBH introduced Skeppy to Ranboo. Skeppy was 2'2" and Ranboo was 5'4", and BBH was 9'6". 

\--

Thank you for reading! Part 2 should be out in a day or two, as this is just a side project, and will most likely only have about 3-4 chapters all about the same length! Welp, bye! Have an Oreo!


End file.
